


[Podfic] In the Name of Excalibur

by Ceebee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceebee/pseuds/Ceebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has a big imagination but even he couldn’t have foretold what would happen, or rather who would happen, when he decided to remake Excalibur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In the Name of Excalibur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Name of Excalibur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529375) by [Ceebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceebee/pseuds/Ceebee). 



> I thought it might be fun to record one of my own fics eheh :3 It's reincarnation but not post 5x13--I wrote it before that ep aired :3
> 
> Thank you soooo much to [cait_roswen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cait_roswen) for making the awesome cover art *hops excitedly* and for giving this a beta :D

  


Download links (mp3, m4b and m4a) [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/in-name-of-excalibur) or you can livestream it [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wzi2xbl1y0x8tfh/in_the_name_of_excalibur.mp3)


End file.
